Doll Master
by Thou shalt not fear
Summary: They were supposed to go home after the battle from Saffron, but things changed and they were detoured to take a path which would test their dignity, promises and beliefs. AXR...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prequel to Monsoon**

Exhausted and weary, the group decided to camp out from the darkening clouds that were hovering on the sky. They decided to let themselves rest on the huge roots of the trees that even from their hardened state gave bliss to the now snoring and sleeping people nestled against them. The stars weren't visible as the sky was roamed by cottony darkened clouds that danced on the evening air. The air felt cold and the sound of the forest was alive- however, for the people who had already experienced a once in a lifetime experience, they were able to adapt to the surroundings of the nature and go into a relaxing sleep.

Still, one man's eyes blossomed in the shadows of the woods directly staring at the girl curled just like a fox on one of the roots of a tree. His façade curled into a painful emotion as he struggled to keep his figure from jumping from his position towards _her _and wrap his arms around her- just to keep reminding himself that _she _was indeed alive; breathing and less wounded.

But the night continued to walk on its path and his body has already suffered and has reached its limits. Staring a last glance to _her,_ he slowly lets his head fall on the ground as his eyes closed but still keeping his abilities to detect any kind of danger that was coming to them. It was exhausting even if he was resting, but it was worth it and needed.

He just hoped he won't dream of nightmares that he did not wish to plague his mind.

The sun rose with glory waking everything on its path. The nature danced gracefully as the bright light touched its pieces. Animals rolling their backs to dislodge the sleepiness that was still crawling inside of them, plants swaying with the wind as their pollens fall on the air scattering around, the misty air vanished slowly as it was replaced by the warm scent of the new morning.

Yawns appeared as if it was practiced many times before. One by one, each figure rose from their slumber forms and took the sight that overwhelmed them. Sometimes, for others- they forget the beauty of the forest that engulfed their forms for the many years that they walked through them and for the rest who has only seen it for the first time- it was like a blessing came to unfold on their naked eyes.

"Whe-re, where are we-e?" Her voice stuttered due to the distress that clogged her throat, but fought it back just to say the question that immediately her mind told her was significant.

Nobody answered- their minds were in the same position as the woman.

" Ah, I don't know, Akane-san, I mean, I usually remember where I go to but this is the first time I've come to this forest. I'm sure of it."

The others looked at him oddly. The urge to bop his head and roll his dead body on the ground seemed very likable that instant the words "remember" left his mouth.

" Me-neither. Never been here before." The black-haired chef said slowly, trying to ease the tention that enveloped that people crowded in one place. Her eyes sought the pig-tailed boy as she tried to ask him the obvious question…but his eyes and posture told her the answer and her mind wandered in distance again. If it wasn't so disturbing and wondering, she would've noticed that no one was busy clinging on her fiancé's arm and that might have been a chance for her to use. Unfortunately, she was busy.

His eyes narrowed hastily as he heard the words or rather forced words that came from _her _mouth. She was obviously still in the verge of recovery and boy, did it felt painful every time he saw _her _hissed in her breath as she struggled to voice out her concerns. He wanted to come near her, to comfort her, or even to sweep her from her feet and lead the way to **their** home, but the problem existed that he had no idea where they were. The only thing he could remember is how every one of them felt very tired and ready to fall on the ground after the battle with the Phoenix god, and without words or any confirmation, they walked a path where everybody seemed eager to take onto but failed to account the unfamiliarity of the road they were taking.

Thus, this…

"Shampoo no idea. Shampoo never seen this place"

"Where should we go then? We can't stay here, that's for sure"

For once, all of them felt Mousse was like a sage.

"I mean, I'm hungry and my stomach's growling…don't you feel it, too?"

The forest echoed and birds flew away from the unknown earthquake that occurred without notice.

"Shampoo? Why'd you hit me?"

"Mousse should know we hungry too- and we don't want remember food right now!"

"SHAMPOO! SOORRYY"

"Well, Mousse has a point-" everyone looked at him as if he has just spoken for the many decades that has passed, that was exaggerating, but yeah, it does seem they have a valid excuse to feel like that. "We need to move now and find a better place—" _and then go home and rest for months and months._

"Airen right! Shampoo agrees!" Then she jumped to his arm as she energetically squeezed her cheeks on his chest.

"Shampoo!" But Ranma's words were deaf to her ears, and also to the latter.

"Stop touching her! You bimbo!" All of Ukyo's worries vanished in an instant as she witnessed the entire event that took place on her eyes. Rage seeped into her veins and a new strength was given to her. With a loud cry, she jumped to the commotion and created a larger commotion.

"Shampoo! It was my idea!"

"Ranma! You jackass, now's not the time for your perverse acts"

"The fuck you're talking about! I'm not the cause of this shit"

"Airen make love to me!"

"YOU BITCH!"

The smoke grew larger and larger, until wide sets of weapons were being thrown everywhere. The peace of the forest was no more as the fight began to escalate.

But was stopped when a small but clear cough of a mouth crossed their ears.

"Akane?" Ranma asked softly.

But oh how she wanted to shout, to punch to kick and to make these group of people cover their ears because of her voice…yet, none of that was applicable as insisted of the fact that her throat still felt soar and her body felt tired. If anyone would remember, they would certainly say "Oh yeah, she was turned into a doll which drained her altogether"

But no, no one actually realized how badly she felt. Maybe it was because how she handled herself or just because nobody cared enough. But for whatever reasons, they failed to be aware of her real situation. That's why, instead of talking a long preach, she let her eyes do the work.

Rolling in the left, then on the right, and a little spin and a bop bop down, then roll in the left then glare.

"I'm sorry, but what did she say?" Ukyo asked, the anger on her body forgotten.

Ranma was the only one who understood, no, he didn't really understand what her eye rolls meant, but he certainly felt the annoyance and wariness that crept out of her skin, out of her features, of her eyes. He became aware of her weakness, and he bit his lip to control the anger that swum freely on his chest.

_It was his entire fault…if only…._

He didn't want her to suffer much longer, that's why instead of making her answer to Ukyo's question, he decided to open his mouth and help her.

"Uh, I think we should move on…"

Almost everyone felt the shame fell on their shoulders…almost is the key word. Shampoo merely glared on the violent tomboy from her interruptions on the occurring battle.

"Hmph"

One by one, they moved out of the area until the two were left. Ranma looked at her with an expression she never saw and that made her flinch.

"Are you all right, Akane?" Ranma whispered. It was so soft and gentle that it took a moment or two that made Akane realize that it was indeed, not a demon in disguise, Ranma who asked her if she was okay using her **NAME**.

She was about to answer, but then the pain appeared again. Hot flame swirling inside her throat making her realize of how dreadfully tired she was. Instead of answering, she recoiled into her usual self and glared at the boy before stepping away from him. After all, it was his fault they had wasted another precious time before realizing that walking should be the right action…well, not entirely his fault. But blaming him is the only solution from keeping her heart breaking.

"Jeez, you're so uncute" it was meant to be a soft whisper, nothing but just a reminder that she was indeed alive and glaring at her with her usual demeanor.

However, Akane heard it, and she found it gladly that she still had a strength left to raise her hand and press it kindly on his chin.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: Just an idea after re-watching the movie "Doll Master"...

but instead of full-blown horror, I would add a little bit of comedy to keep the story sane...er...which I do hope...but please do review:D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, Ukyo wasn't in the original but I decided to let her be here in order for the story to progress and have a new flow of plot...^^...if you can understand what I mean.**

**Anyways, r&r**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Eerie Mansion amidst the Woods**

So far, the only thing that kept them at bay were the facts that they were not alone on this very journey; but other than that- it was an unspoken truce that the trees have been endless and the night came rather abrupt and still, the hunger on their stomachs began to grow. They have become weary that most of the times tired grunts and huffs resonated around the forest.

But they kept walking, afraid that if they did stop now tomorrow would just be another fail attempt.

However…

"Just where the heck are we? I'm freaking tired and hungry" The pigtailed martial artist muttered. Sweats trickling down his chin in to the dark ground below. His right hand paused at the bark of the tree that stood strong and silent on his agony. He really wanted to punch it, but knew would be pointless.

"Airen, not worry….huff…we back home, shampoo cook you delicious food!" That was supposed to be encouraging coming from Shampoo, but the raspy voice that vibrated on her throat didn't make the people around her quench the thought of hunger and despair, in fact, it amplified the desire to hurry and find the exit on the complex forest.

"As if he'd eat you're cooking, Sham~poo…huff…he'd rather eat mine, right Ran-chan?" Ukyo replied whilst kneeling on the floor and looking terribly exhausted. But still, she managed to smile towards her beloved fiancée, unfortunately, that was the kind of smile that freaked the hell out of Ranma more than the demons that he fought so far.

"Don't worry, Akane-san. I'm sure we're near the exit" Ryouga said with his manly smile, but look upon his figure one would know the degree of his suffering.

Akane without much left force just nodded at the male. Sitting on one of the huge roots she rested for a while- closing her eyes and opening them once again just to witness the stars dancing on the moon light. It was really pretty; looking up above she had almost forgotten the happenings around her. However, it was truly unfortunate that she wasn't able to ignore the shaking of her knees nor the growling of her empty stomach.

Once she gets home, she would eat a thousand horses. She frowned at the thought.

Ranma's attention was suddenly averted from the girls beside her towards the one girl that sat tiredly near him. He saw her knees shook in vigor and felt the fatigue covering her figure. Gathering his courage, he took a step to her when he was interrupted by the man who he really hated at this moment.

"A-akane-san? Would you want me to car-car-carry you?" Ryouga asked, feeling the anxiety eating his bones and muscles. He was in the verge of falling apart when he saw her smile at him. Then and there, he failed to stand up.

"Thank you, Ryouga, but I can manage" Akane didn't hate Ryouga but she seriously had problem when she was forced to look like a damsel in distress while the other girls around her continued to move onwards even with the same status they had. No, she won't be a burden. She can stand fine, all right. She just hoped her knees won't end up buckling on the ground.

Ranma decided that what he saw was enough as he turned around to glare at the empty space lurking on the darkness. His hands clenched on his side as he forced himself to calm down the raging emotions on his veins. Damn it, he was the one that was supposed to ask her that. Not that pig. And he was the only one who can carry her. Stupid Ryouga. Good thing she didn't agree or else…not that he was jealous mind you, he's just worried…yah know, for her. What if the pig didn't have enough strength to carry her and suddenly fall down? He can't have her being scratched and wounded.

"What's that?" Everyone looked up at the duck boy who was fixing his glasses on his face looking at a certain something that rest of them weren't able to spot on. Has it happened? Lost his sanity?

"What are you staring at, Mousse?" Ranma asked, his eyebrow rising up menacingly.

"That! Can't you see that? There's a light!" Mousse suddenly straitened his arm and pointed it forward.

Everybody seemed astounded for a minute before they were able to digest the information and decided to see the evidence, itself.

Then-

"Oh, light! There's light!" Shampoo squealed.

"Do you think, something's there?" Ryouga asked in wonder. Though in truth, he was hoping the source of the curious light would be very beneficial for them- like food!

"Well, we only have one way of figuring it out" Ranma muttered. Soundlessly, he led the group in moving.

"Is something wrong, Tendo-san?" Mousse asked without halting his steps. It was a little bit while but he was able to notice the continuous staring of the Tendo girl on him, and it unnerved him very much, not that he showed it on his face.

Akane on the other hand, didn't give as much as a reply. She just looked one last time on the quivering boy before going forth.

_Weird girl…_Mousse thought as he followed the rest of the crew.

"Wow"

"Am I dreaming?- Ow! Shampoo!"

"Mousse asked, Shampoo granted"

"This house is huge!"

"And it has lights on!"

"S-shall we go inside?" Akane wanted to curse but found she couldn't. Her throat has already been more than dried.

"Y-yeah. I mean we do need to find shelter" Ranma said. His eyes lingering a little bit further on the throat of the girl who spoke and hissed silently.

They knocked and waited for a reply. The sound echoing around as if the place was just empty. The trees behind them remained still and eerie. There was no music on the air as the whispers of the animal vanished in instant.

"Ah, no one's answering?" Ranma said, scratching the back of his neck.

Shampoo without the slightest hesitation went upfront and turned the knob that she used to open the door. Everyone behind her had their mouths wide open. She turned around and smiled at them, "Yay, door open, we can enter!"

"Um, shouldn't we wait for someone at least-?" Ukyo asked, afraid of what the bimbo has done.

"Silly little girl, we no time to wait for someone. We need shelter!" Shampoo said defiantly. Turning around once again, she marched straight inside the house.

The others looked toward another as to contemplate whether their other member has a huge amount of courage or were simply dreadfully proud.

"What you waiting for? Move!" The voice came inside from the house and the rest found themselves obeying the owner even with the slight tinge of annoyance creeping out of their system.

Once inside, they were surprised by the things that surrounded the mansion.

_Confined to this madness..my soul is lost!..._

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

A/N: Yes, i know it's short...but I can't help it. Life is hectic for me. Oh well, hope you like it:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another update, yay, but still short, but oh well, as long as I know that I'll finish it :D

**IMPORTANT** : Their location is unknown, and won't be revealed until some mysteries have been broken...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Residents**

The door behind closed with a bang but no one was able to noticed hence of fact that their attention was preoccupied with the sight that greeted them upon entering without permission. No, it wasn't the owner whose hands were busy carrying a large shotgun or a chainsaw and ready to tear them to pieces due to their "accidental crime", but it was just the two humanoid dolls that seemed to hover above them even with their own heights just the same.

Black luscious eyes staring at them as if penetrating into their inner souls; Ranma can't help but shudder in what he wouldn't reveal to anyone- a slight tinge of fear. Hands that laid lifelessly and yet lively in their sides as if welcoming them to their place, but still the doubt creeping into their bodies that no, they are definitely not welcome at all.

But Shampoo, being Shampoo, took it upon herself to tell the people behind her back that she fears nothing. She's an Amazon after all or in Ukyo's wild imagination; barbaric girl with no sense of modernity.

Striding with overflowing confidence (in which Mousse swooned in delight; therefore gathering the odd looks of his so called friends), Shampoo marched amidst the two dolls and turned her head over the two of them whilst giving them with looks that said "Bitches, I better you". And after some minutes of silent competition, she graced herself with the honor of saying she won the unknown contest and sprouted a huge degrading smile and walked forth.

"What?" Ukyo asked.

But everyone decided that yeah, Shampoo is just a bit odd…

Although they were surprised to see the two dolls greeting them upon entering the mansion- they were even more astound to realize the fact that the place was like a museum of them. Everywhere, from walls to walls, miniature to human size and even to hanging in the air and soaking in the fountain inside, dolls sprouted like mosses.

"Who fuck owns place? She must really weird" Shampoo commented as she again faced her another rival on her front.

"Or just plain loves these…ah, creepy toys" Ukyo replied as she shook with disgust. It was just the fact that ever since her birth, well; she wasn't used to playing with these silly things. She grew up with ass kicking and gender mistaking.

"But we must admit, who ever created this is a genius of craftsman" Mousse said. His forefinger holding the bridge of his glasses on his nose whilst observing the wet doll on the fountain. If it wasn't a doll, he would've have said that she would've been very beautiful.

"I didn't know you like to play with this, Mouuse-chan?" Ranma taunted cheekily and then and there, Mousse's attraction to the dolls were transmitted into pure anger as he glared at his rival in love.

"Wah! How dare you, Saotome? You'll pay for that!" And he was ready to attack the ready teenager when a voice halted him, not just him in fact, every one of them.

"It would be preferable if you bring that fight outside rather here. I don't want any of my collection to be tarnished or even scratched by your silly paws"

Ranma was ready to reply on those silly paws with his hand, of course, when he saw who said that.

"What the-?"

Shampoo was the first to recover "Who you, child?" which was followed by Ukyo's reply "Are you always this surprised? Always?"

"Asking me that when it is you who are strangers here?" The kid replied, not even a hint of anxiety on his features telling that he was actually afraid of these unknown people. Somehow, that made Akane's eyes narrowed in simple curiosity.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that, darling, my friend here grew up in a cave and only understand the behavior of a chimpanzee but anyway, are your parents here?" Ukyo smiled sweetly on the cute little child that was now descending from the stairs.

"Would you like to meet them, stranger-san?" The kid asked in a somewhat eerie tone. But nonetheless, Ukyo brushed it off and nodded in a kind manner. The kid smiled and turned his head on the shadows that blanketed the area on the right.

"Papa, mama, someone's looking for you"

The others immediately turned their heads on the direction the kid looked at and were surprised to see two figures coming out of the darkness.

"Good evening, my guests. Is there something that you need?"

Everyone was unable to comprehend what was happening before Ryoga destroyed the silence.

"Um, how long have you been standing there oof-" Ukyo punched his gut "—I mean, yeah, we really need a place to stay just for the night, and one of my f-f-fri- ouch" Shampoo kicked his side "FRIEND! I mean friend, yeah, ah, is hurt. Please?" But not before glaring at the two girls on his side.

It was silent at first, and they thought they were going to be kicked out of the place (thus, Shampoo's positioning into a fighting style in which Ukyo rolled her eyes) but then the two parents smiled and nodded their heads in a warm manner. "Of course, you can stay as you please. My son will lead you to our guests' room. But who is it that is wounded badly? I believe it is a must that she be treated as soon as possible"

Suddenly, Akane was forced to go forward in courtesy of Ranma who was gripping her shoulder tightly but not painfully.

She glared at him but widened her eyes when he refused and was looking eager for something. Being stubborn and plain easy to be mad, she instantly theorized that he wanted her somewhere away from him. That made her bow her head, afraid that her friends would see the pearls of tears crawling on her eyes.

"Very well then, follow me and I'll offer the best that I can to help you" The mother said, and slowly, she turned around and vanished in the shadows.

The kid started to walk as well, and the others were forced to follow him but as Ranma and Akane stayed, so was Shampoo and Ukyo, then the two other boys.

"Airen, come sleep with me"

_That must be it- _Akane's thought rolled in pain.

"As if- he'd sleep with you wild girl, he'd rather have me with him, wouldn't you, Ran-chan?" Ukyo smiled tenderly on the silent pig-tailed boy.

Ranma was about to refused and ready to say that he has more important things to do than to play dodge with them when the person of his attention suddenly intervened.

"It's alright Ranma, I know how much you wanted to play with them" Akane's accusing but still rough voice made his stomach feel empty "I'd take Ryouga with me instead…"

"Akane-san" Ryouga replied with his earnest adorable voice.

"Fine" It was hard as stone "It will be more enjoyable with them anyway" Ranma turned his head and walked upstairs, leaving the girl crying inside her heart. But he was in his own turmoil as well, thus, wasn't able to witness the one droplet of water that fell on the floor near the short-haired girl.

"Stupid Ranma" Akane whispered under her lips.

"Let's go, Akane-san. We must treat you as soon as possible"

**~"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."~**

* * *

><p>To be continued...and hopefully, will be longer next chapter.<p> 


End file.
